Lover Won't You Stay
by Lindsey2
Summary: the powers of temptation, and what it can turn into. CM songfic mush mush you know


:this is another song by Will Young that I love, and it really fits this standalone that I've got in my head. Enjoy and please review!:

**Lover Won't You Stay**

Joey wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning – he was doing night rehearsals for his latest play.

Across the hall, someone else was also alone. 

Chandler checked his watch again. 11pm. The apartment empty, he knew this was a good a moment as any to pick up that phone to make that call once again. He knew it was crazy and that he shouldn't do it, but he just couldn't help himself. It was becoming more frequent, this call he made, as was the calls **he **received. That voice on the end of the line just couldn't resist it either.

It was like an automatic thing really, whenever they knew the other was alone, they **had **to be together. It was like having that night in London on constant replay.

He dialled those familiar numbers on the phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" that soft voice said.

"Can you come over?" Chandler asked, just as softly.

"You know I can," it was the usual answer, and Chandler smiled to hear it. He hung up, waiting for the door to open any minute. When it did, and they saw each other, neither of them said anything. They smiled at each other with that crazy kind of look, both knowing what was about to happen.

"Chandler," Monica whispered, shutting the door. Chandler walked up to her, pressed her against the door and kissed her passionately which she immediately returned.

_I can't deny this strange desire in my heart _

_So close together we can never be apart _

_Heal my pain, _

_Let me feel your fire burn alight_

They were addicted to each other; neither of them could deny it. Any thought of the consequences of their actions always swept away when they were alone together.

Chandler pulled away a second and looked into Monica's eyes and her expression matched his own. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again, letting her hands run down his back and up again.

_Mmm__, the more you give the more I want _

_Crazy ain't it just _

_A man like me, a girl like you _

_Here drowning in this love_

Chandler knew Monica was the one, and he was sure she felt the same way, but he didn't know **how** to tell her he was beginning to fall in love with her.

Hours later, they lay together in Chandler's bed. Monica kissed his shoulder and smiled at him. "You're so sweet," she said to him.

"I think you've already told me that thousands of times Monica Geller," Chandler told her, rolling on top of her to kiss her softly.

"I have to go now," Monica said softly, pulling away with a show of reluctance. "Rachel will be back from Ralph Lauren's."

"Stay," Chandler begged, meeting her eyes and pulling her back to him.

_So won't you come here _

_And fill the empty space between us _

_The moment seems to steal us away _

_Girl, you're the one _

_And I get the strangest feeling _

_Something tells me summer's on its way _

_Lover won't you stay_

"We'll get caught," Monica whispered, eyes wide but smiling.

"I don't care," Chandler said simply.

"Are you ready for that?" Monica asked, smiling softly.

"Well…" Chandler paused and smiled at her.

"We'll see what tomorrow brings," Monica told him, smiling knowingly. It was a conversation they had every time. Should they tell anyone about their secret meetings? The truth was of course, they both had a thrill that no-one knew about them yet.

****

Chandler smiled to himself as he walked home from work, wondering what Monica was doing right now. Was she waiting for him in her apartment, as she always did every evening after she got back from _Allesandros_?

The answer to that question was always 'yes'.

He opened the door with the no. 20 on it and saw Monica standing there, smiling at him in anticipation.

_I swear that I'm addicted _

_You could say I can't let go _

_The more that you invite me girl, _

_The more I want you so _

He didn't let her wait for long. She dimmed the lights, locked the door and let him sweep her off her feet.

_Breathe in me, _

_Let your love come down like fire and burn, and burn _

_The mood is right, the time is tight _

_Let's get heavenly _

_So lock the door, kill the lights _

_Just give yourself to me_

"I've been waiting for this all day," she whispered, as he walked over to her.

_So won't you come here _

_And fill the empty space between us _

_The moment seems to steal us away _

_Girl, you're the one _

_And I get the strangest feeling _

_Something tells me summer's on its way _

_Lover won't you stay_

_I get this feeling _

_A summer feeling _

_Lover won't you stay _

_Lover won't you stay, Oh yeah_

_Lover won't you stay _

_Lover won't you stay _

_Lover won't you....................._


End file.
